criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Christopher Colvin
'Christopher Colvin '''was one of the suspects in No Guts No Glory (Case #12), The Inferno of Hell (Case #15), Burned to a Cinder (Case #19) and Devils and Angels (Case #21). In On Pins and Needles (Case #31), Christopher was revealed to be a member of The Plurimi and was the one who killed Barry Hoffman. Profile Christopher is a 58 year old man with brown hair that is combed to his left side. He normally wears a grey suit with a blue shirt underneath it. In ''No Guts No Glory, Christopher wore a blue tie with the logo of his company (Colvin Holdings) on it. However, he changed it to a grey tie in his future appearances. Christopher weighs 190 pounds and his blood type is AB+. In No Guts No Glory, it was discovered that Christopher drinks whiskey. In The Inferno of Hell, it was discovered that Christopher is a Christian, has asthma and is right-handed. In Burned to a Cinder, it was discovered that Christopher wears office shoes and uses hand sanitizer. In Devils and Angels, it was discovered that Christopher drinks coffee and eats spicy food. In On Pins and Needles, it was discovered that Christopher still drinks whiskey, is on antidepressants and takes Vitamin C supplements. Role in Case(s) Christopher is the Chief Executive Officer (CEO) of his company, Colvin Holdings. His company owns a number of companies around Hope Springs, such as Colvin's Stock Trading Company, Colvin Casino, Colvin Banking and Colvin PharmaCorp. No Guts No Glory Christopher was interrogated about the murder of Nelson Wheeler who happened to be one of his casino's employees. Christopher was astonished how the team had apprehended The Anonymous Author and wished the team good luck in catching the killer of Nelson. He mentioned that a certain Frank Bates argued with Nelson the day before the murder. Christopher didn't know why the two argued but suggested that the team should talk to him if they wanted the answer. Christopher wanted to talk to the team. He said that he caught Nelson stealing money from the casino after hours. He planned to fire him but let him off with a warning. Christopher became angry that Nelson had stolen over $50,000 from the Colvin Casino. He fired him and he revealed that it happened an hour before the murder. Jones had a suspicious feeling that Christopher killed Nelson because of him stealing money. The Inferno of Hell Christopher became a suspect in the murder of Jacqueline Bush when Ramirez discovered that Jacqueline once worked for Christopher in his company. Once Christopher heard about the death of Jacqueline, he felt that he shouldn't mourn for her death because when she was working for him, she went rogue, demanding more money. He also didn't mourn for her death because he's a Christian and thought that Jacqueline was blinded with money. Christopher fired Jacqueline then she became a shoe saleswoman. Christopher was questioned again when the team found files that was a restraining order placed on Jacqueline. Christopher said that once he fired Jacqueline, she started to fight him. This led to the point where Christopher felt unsafe around the victim and put a restraining order on her because of the assault. Burned to a Cinder The team found a magazine that Christopher Colvin and Barry Hoffman were going against each other in a financial race. The victim, Trevor Anderson, made Barry won the race the last time there was one. Christopher said that he hoped Trevor would screw Barry's chances of winning. Jones had a theory that Christopher killed Trevor so that he could win the financial race. Christopher became angry and told the team to leave him alone as he must attend the financial race. At the end of Chapter 2, Trevor's death caused Christopher to win the financial race. Jones wanted to question Barry and Christopher about the race's results. Christopher was happy to win and apologized to the team about yelling at them earlier. He wanted to win so badly that he didn't realize that he was hurting the people around him. At the Additional Investigation, Christopher called the team to Walden Square because he lost his bobblehead of the city's mayor, Blake Bradford. The team found the bobblehead but found an odd substance on it. They extracted some and sent it to the lab for analysis. Grace confirmed that the substance is just red hot sauce. Christopher must have been eating spicy food when he was handling his bobblehead. The team returned the bobblehead to Christopher afterwards. Devils and Angels The team made Christopher a suspect in the murder of Richard Anderson when the team discovered that Christopher was planning to leave town temporarily. This made him suspicious since he had already knew of Richard's death. Christopher said that he was only leaving because he had a business meeting to attend that's out of the states. Jones then questioned Christopher about a secret cult called "The Plurimi". Christopher told Jones to mind his own business because The Plurimi is something that doesn't like to be messed with. Christopher was interrogated a second time when the team found a USB key with Richard's sales for Colvin Holdings. This meant that Richard worked for Christopher. He began to get tired of being accused of murder and wanted to be left alone because he was getting stressed out. Jones furiously countered at Christopher that solving murders is more stressful than making money without having to do anything. Christopher shouted at the team to not speak to him again and if they did, they would be arrested on sight. On Pins and Needles Christopher's company, Colvin PharmaCorp, was the company that supplied the syringes that was used to kill Barry. Christopher told the team that the team would be arrested since he had already warned them. Jones told Christopher that if he doesn't cooperate, he would be in jail for being the supplier to the syringes. Christopher never liked Barry and wished that he could just burn in hell. He said the same thing about the team before kicking them out. Christopher had to be interrogated again when the team wanted to ask Christopher about The Pyramid. They had to speak on the phone and Jones pointed out that him and the player weren't at his office so they can't be arrested. Christopher had enough and was going to report this to Chief King. Jones quickly asked Christopher about The Pyramid but Christopher hung up before Jones could ask. At the end of the case, Christopher turned out to be Barry's killer. He told the team that him and Barry were faking their rivarly and are secretly working together to open The Pyramid, which is a mysterious pyramid that's in an undisclosed location that the cult has been trying to open for 145 years. The secret cult had knew that something pecuniary was inside that could make all of them very wealthy. Christopher thought that he could never have a big enough fortune which is why he was a member of the society. Christopher knew that Barry was going to betray The Plurimi and expose The Pyramid to the team. Christopher told the team that Barry left a letter for the team to find but Christopher had already burned it. Jones told Christopher that he can have fun in jail while they were going to stop the cult. Case Appearances *No Guts No Glory (Case #12) *The Inferno of Hell (Case #15) *Burned to a Cinder (Case #19) *Devils and Angels (Case #21) *On Pins and Needles (Case #31)